Until I Met You
by D-Guy15
Summary: Dipper takes a ride in a golf cart that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal,

I lay down on my bed, staring at the clock and wondering, **_When is this gonna end!_** Mabel and Grunkle Stan had gone off-campus to do what Mabel calls "after-school shopping." She likes to get ahead of the game. Anyway, I was left with the Mystery Shack all to myself, so I decided to go downstairs and see if there was **ANYTHING**interesting. There wasn't.

I decided to take a ride in the golf cart into the forest and see what I could see.

That's a mistake that changed my life as I knew it forever.

They're home now.

Signed,

Dipper Pines


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal,

Finally alone. Anyway, while I was in the forest, I met a creature of unimaginable horror. He was huge, hairy, and the size of a minivan! I ran away as fast as I could. Then, I landed in the arms of _him._ Robbie. I'd later learn that he had just been dumped by his girlfriend, Wendy, whom I had pretended to have a crush on to hide my being gay. Anyway, he had some anger to let out so he and he alone fought the monster.

"You… you saved my life." I said after he let me down. "What can I do to repay you?" He remained silent. "Hey, buddy, you look like you need to talk. Wanna come to my place?" He gave a slight nod and we slowly walked back together.

Signed,

Dipper Pines


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Journal,

Robbie and me laid down on the couch on the porch together. I got him some Pitt cola and he took long, slow sips of it. "Well, you see, me and Wendy, we… we're not working out." He said and looked down at the ground. "She… she thinks I'm…"

"She thinks you're what?" I said.

"I can't tell you."

"Really, Robbie, you can tell me anything." He looked unconvinced. "Tell you what if I tell you _MY _secret will you tell me yours?" I say and make sure to bat my eyelashes and look really cute. He chuckles slightly. "Okay, well I'm gay. I've known since I was a kid, I don't know how it came on but, sometime in the 3rd grade, I just knew. You?"

"Well… uh… Wendy, um… thinks I'm… gay too." he said and scanned my face for expression. I gave him a look that told him to go on. "Well, the thing is, I think she might be right. I mean sometimes I see naked men in the changing room in P.E. at school and I feel… funny. Like not love, but some sort of attraction." I nodded. "I'm confused with my feelings all right."

Then I did it. I don't know why or how, but I did.

I kissed him.

I just leaned in and kissed him softly, it was brief but it felt like an eternity.

Then, he got up, and walked away.

I didn't think I'd ever see or hear him again.

Signed,

Dipper Pines


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Journal,

After that encounter with Robbie, I felt so depressed. In fact I once even tried to find a monster, just so Robbie could save me. I was delusional. So, one day I went over to his house and knocked on the door. It opened with a slight creak.

"You!" he said, and slammed the door right in my face.

"No please! I just wanna talk to you!" I said pounding on the door. He opened it with not anger, but sadness. I could see a few cuts lined up on his arm, some still fresh.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss me?" He whispered that last part. He looked around his house and decided something. "Let's talk outside." we walked out into the edge of the forest.

"Why can't we talk at your house?" I asked.

"My parents are kind of… conservative." I rolled my eyes, knowing where this was going. "I don't think that they'll be very entertained by the idea that I got kissed by a dude. Speaking of that, why _did _you do that"

"You said you were confused, so I just decided to help you." I said solemnly. "I thought it would help you figure it out. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." I said, looking at his scars which were obviously made from him cutting himself. Then, I just started crying.

Seeing the sincerity of my apology made him do something I never expected. To stop me from crying more he knelt over me and kissed me. I felt really good. Then, I kissed him back. After a few blissful minutes, he pulled away. "Let's go to your house." he said.

We walked back to the shack together, holding hands the whole way.

Signed,

Dipper Pines


End file.
